Mafverse
The Mafverse is a Plush Series ceated by MAFDOMiNUS that was started on June 3, 2017. it mostly takes the inspiration of SML, Filthy Frank Lore, and even the Marvel Cinematic Universe. Plot "In a world where Mumble is godzilla's son, Starfire from Teen Titans go is Godzilla's slave, Kirby is an addict, And the Mario Bros exist and live with the worst Godzilla ever? Yeah that's the mafverse. See all the crazy and wacky adventures of these characters, where there adventures might be more connected then you think ;)" -The playlist description. At the end of World War 2, lieutenant Skull Crawler and Private Venom stop Hitler from using an ancient destructive weapon called the emerald scorpion. The story got covered up as Hitler commiting suicide, and the Emerald Scorpion gets transported elsewhere. Skull Crawler and Venom celebrate. In the present, The Emerald Scorpion is seen stored in some kind of aquarium guarded by a ghost crayfish. when a mysterious entity approaches it. In a random household in Washington, Mumble, a young emperor penguin and the son of he king of the monsters, Godzilla, follows the fidget spinner trend (Or as he calls it, Faggot Spinner) and wants one. But Godzilla told mumble he can't have one. However Lewa gives away his fidget spinner to mumble. Mumble quickly realizes how stupid the toy is and attempts to destroy it but fails. Starfire then appears and using her powers, destroys the fidget spinner. Meanwhile a meteor approaches Earth and a mysterious space monkey pursues it. Landing on Earth and discovered by the Mario Brothers, it already proves it's destructive nature by blowing up a baby moose. With the help of Zilla, The Mario Brothers safely contain the power stone. However the space monkey named Dib arrives and tells the gang they need to give him the power stone before Gigan shows up. However Gigan immediately appears to take the stone while Zilla breaks the fourth wall. Gigan kicks everyone's ass before Luigi shows up with Megatron to kill Gigan. After the ordeal, Dib exlpains to the gang what infinity stones are before leaving with the power stone. after the MAF Question, Gigan is dying but a mysterious entity approaches and drags his body, while Gigan is apologizing to the enitity about failing his mission just as he dies. Sometime later Zilla is seen sleeping with Mario. This due to the fact that Zilla is child-like and whenever he has nightmares he goes to Mario, like a child to a father. Mario kicks him out and Zilla goes to Kirby for comfort. However Kirby gets pissed with Zilla due to interrupting his "Beauty Sleep". Zilla immediately calms him down by giving him candy. This makes Kirby go crazy for candy and goes on a rampage. During a conversation, Zilla mentions that he gave kirby candy and Mario gets worryingly upset as Kirby breaks into the room. Kirby kicks Mario's ass before attempting to fly. Kirby the falls and get injured bad, Zilla apologizes to kirby for waking him up and causing the whole mess, revealing that his parents have died which explains his child-like nature. But Kirby is still pissed. The situation goes back to normal until Kirby starts having sexual fantasies with Jiggly Puff. Taking place at the same time with Kirby's Addiction, Luigi is seen falling into a room that looks his house. However it has a crayfish (Luigi is terrified of crayfish) and a picture of Ugandan Knuckles. Destroyah the new Satan and an old friend of Luigi, informs Luigi that he is in hell. For proof Luigi looks outside and sees burning buildings and dark smog everywhere giving it an apocalyptic look. Luigis questions why he is in hell and Destroyah reminds him that he is a Racist, A Terriost responsible for the sinking of the titanic and the destruction of the twin towers on september 11th, and he wrote the script for Star Wars The Last Jedi. Luigi's punishment is to do chores (which are really pranks by destroyah). After presumably 3 days later, Luigi gets tired and whats to go home. He sees a Cave that is actaully the path to getting out of Hell. However it's guarded by the original 1954 Godzilla. Luigi makes a deal with Godzilla; he can escape Hell in exchange for a flashdrive containing 10 years worth of pornography. When Destroyah discovers that Luigi went in the cave, he chases after him but Luigi manages to escape returning back home where Mario is relieved to have his brother back. after the MAF Question, the mysterious entity is upset that Luigi escaped but that it doesn't matter as it has more plans. (It's theorized that entity payed Destroyah to bring Luigi to hell.) Meanwhile, Bumblebee invites Optimus Prime to eat beef, However his oven burns, and so snuck off to burger king to buy hamburgers to pass it off as his cooking. After an unforgettable luncheon, Optimus leaves while Bumble Bee's house burns down. After an unknown character (Presumably Mr. Gear) discusses a military experiment plan to unlock hidden superpowers with Godzilla, Godzilla agrees to enroll Mumble in the school in hopes that mumble might finally gain powers to take up the "King of the Monsters" title, while Starfire is worried about it. The Next Morning, Godzilla wakes up Mumble to get him ready for school. Mumble arrives into an experimental, military funded school, disguised as a school for mentally challenge kids. The teacher Mr. Gear teaches the children, Including Master Chief about heroes like the Avengers and Music. However Mumble gets frustrated with Mr. Gear to the point where he beats him up. He later gets punished by Godzilla as Mr. Gear watches, enjoying the moment. After the MAF Question, The Mysterious Entity appears again saying "If Gigan couldn't get me one, then he will..." Some time later, Mumble comes home from another day of school where it's revealed that he is failing school. Godzilla beats him with a belt, as punishment. Mumble then tells Master Chief that life hates him and doesn't have what it takes to be just like his father. Master chief tries to cheer him up, by comparing his life to the movie shrek. But ultimately, Mumble tries to commit suicide. However as he does he transforms into a monster version of himself called Mr. Hyde. As Hyde, Mumble kills dozens of people by crashing the Guardians of the Galaxy's ship into a Hero robot cop, shoots up a preschool, and takes down crime bosses (so there wouldn't be "competition"). After Godzilla had sex with Starfire, Hyde sneaks up to them, and performs oral on Starfire. Godzilla is so shocked he faints. By the time Godzilla wakes up, Starfire already orgasmed. Godzilla tries to punish Hyde, but Hyde climbs up the doublebed. Master Chief appears and tries to communicate with Hyde, but fails after a Dark Knight reference. Godzilla calls Venom who specializes with people with split personalities and Venom at first tries to talk to Hyde, but eventually just knocks him out. Hyde reverses back to Mumble. Mumble is at first upset, but Godzilla reveals that he is proud because Mumble deep down knows how to be as destructive as him. The two reconcile, while Master chief tells the audience the moral of the story; don't piss off the weird kid in school, and due to the song in the MAF question, it's implied that if you do piss off a wierd kid, they will shoot the school. (after the MAF Question, another infinity stone is revealed and a voice can barely be heard saying what sounds like "Thank you mumble"; it's also implied that the military experiment from The Talk and Mumble goes to school was successful. It's revealed that the experiment was to turn kids like Mumble into super powered beings, in this case, Mumble was Mr. Hyde.) Godzilla wakes up to find out it is Christmas Day, and is filled with Joy until he finds out the fact that it is not snowing outside. He wakes up Starfire and Mumble and they open up gifts with Master Chief because he doesnt have a family. Then Godzilla hands out presents and hands out Starfire the Lego Jurassic World Playset, Master Chief the Oscar for Best Kaiju Documentary, and finally hands out Mumble his gift, which is a calculator. Mumble gets mad at Godzilla because he actually wanted the Samsung Galaxy Note 9 and says he hates him, Godzilla walks away in disgust. Mumble than goes to sleep and wishes that he never existed and then later gets a visit from Krampus, who visits him due to his greediness, and takes him to a reality where he never existed. First they visit Starfire who is constantly abused by Godzilla, and since Mumble isn't there she commits suicide, Then they visit Master Chief who is Friendless because everyone died in the war, and he does'nt have a home to go to, finally they go to Godzilla who is dying because he doesn't have a succesor and will be forgotten because Mumble didnt exist. Mumble has a realization that what he did was wrong, and wishes to unwish his wish, but gets rejected because doesn't give, he takes. He pushes Mumble into the firey pits of Hell only for him to wake up from a dream, He later apologizes to his dad and they celebrate Christmas together. In a Credits Scene, Krampus says he will thank him later. A few months later, Starfire talks to a cat about how she fucked up, when suddenly Mumble comes into a room and starts beating himself with a hammer, When starfire asks him what is wrong he tells her that he tells her that he cant get a girl because they dont like him, he cant talk to girls because of how nervous he is and Starfire decides to help. After multiple attempts of trial and error, Starfire tells Mumble that he is ready to get Gloria, and he tells him to "Go get em' tiger'' We then cut to Gloria and her boyfriend Chuck who are both watching Star Wars: The Last Jedi, when Mumble then arrives to ask out Gloria, but then gets interupted by Chuck who tells him that Gloria is his bitch. He then asks him out to a fight and loses due to Mumble Outrunning him. Mumble and Gloria gte together watching Avenegers: Infinity War. Later on Mario loses his job at Nintendo and questions how he's going to live on, when he gets kidnapped by The Mind Flayer. The Mind Flayer offers Mario a job at the Organization of Really Great Agent Spy Men. Mario at first thinks its a scam but eventually he joins them. He goes on his first mission, where he fails it. Episodes Cancelation and revival MAFDOMiNUS cancelled the series when he was not feeling like the series was not going anywhere and even lost the Starfire plush. However after the video "MAF Short: Ketar Stops 9/11'' it is said that after being inspired by ketar that he will bring the mafverse back, also stating he found the Starfire plush. Sml Stereotypes Because the Mafverse is inspired by the SML Universe, of course the universe will have reference to SML. * Mumble is the obvious Bowser Junior mold, since he is destructive and bratty. Like Father like Son! * Godzilla is the Bowser stereotype because he is addicted to t.v., he beats his son, and he hates his son a lot. Also he is very destructive * Starfire is the chef pee pee knock-off since she is a slave for Godzilla and hates mumble a lot. Also she does most of the chores and just like "Bowser Juniors 1st Grade!" she has to drive him to school * Mario and Luigi are clones of themselves from the Sml Universe since luigi acts retarded like mama Luigi and mario acts normal. Connection to The Mafdominus Movie At the end of the MAFDOMiNUS Movie, A post credits scene revealed that the MAFverse and it are connected.